1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electroporation and flow electroporation. More particularly, it concerns software and other computer-related aspects of electroporation.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of electroporation generally involves the formation of pores in cell membranes, or in any vesicles, by the application of an electric field. During a poration process, cells may be suspended in a liquid media and then subjected to an electric field pulse. The medium may be electrolyte, non-electrolyte, or a mixture of electrolytes and non-electrolytes. The strength of the electric field applied to the suspension and the length of the pulse (the time that the electric field is applied to a cell suspension) typically varies according to the cell type.
Many electroporation methods disclosed in the art are not suitable for processing large volumes of sample, nor use of a high or repetitive electric charge. Furthermore, the methods are not suitable for use in a flow electroporation chamber. Many electroporation chambers are designed for static use only.
Regardless of the type of electroporation equipment being considered—flow or otherwise—the art does not make available advanced computerized techniques for controlling electroporation equipment and different electroporation processes. Control of equipment such as pumps, electrodes and signal generators, valves, and data analysis has typically been done completely, or mostly, manually through a traditional trial and error processes. Any particular electroporation process typically requires one or more trained technicians to manually adjust or set several parameters of several different pieces of equipment according to specialized (and sometimes exclusive) knowledge gained mostly through past trial and error. Effective and meaningful integration of patient data into electroporation protocols and routines has been lacking.
Although relying on traditional techniques may provide suitable results, they are not ideal and leave room for improvement. For example, traditional techniques can be significantly improved by providing techniques that allow one to, e.g., implement several different electroporation protocols that can be run efficiently, repeatedly, and accurately by technicians with little or no specialized knowledge about the details of underlying electroporation equipment. Making more effective use of patient data in electroporation protocols and routines would also represent a significant improvement.
Referenced shortcomings of conventional methodologies mentioned above are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among several that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques concerning electroporation. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that methodology appearing in the art has not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed here.